Second Chances
Second Chances is a song from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and performed by Anointed. Lyrics Angel 1: You're feelin' pretty blue. You didn't do what God requested. Angel 2: Yeah, I'd be mopin' too, if I was gonna be digested Angel 3: This ain't a pretty picture, no I said, it ain't a pretty sight, no (Angel 1): You ran from God this morning and you're (Both): Whale! Chow! Tonight! Angel 1: But.. Everyone: Hold up, hang on Angel 2: Not so fast, your life ain't over yet Angel 3: See, we're here to tell you all about Angel 1: The forgiveness that Everyone: You. Can. Get. Angel 2: You see God's a God of mercy Angel 1: God's a God of love Everyone: And right now, He's gonna lend a helping hand from up above! Praise the Lord, He's the God of second chances. You'll be floored how his love your life enhances! You can be restored from your darkest circumstances. Our God is a God of second chances! Angel 3: Ain't it good to know a God who gives a second chance? Khalil: Why, that's enough to get a smile from Mr. Grumpy-Pants Angel 1: So, if you say you're sorry for all the stuff you do-'' Angel 2: ''-Know that He'll be ready with a second chance for you! Everyone: Praise the Lord, He's the God of second chances! You'll be floored how his love your life enhances. You can be restored from your darkest circumstances. Our God is a God of second chances! Our God is a God! If you believe God's love is true, then you should know what you should do. If you believe God's love is true, then you should know what you should do. If you believe God's love is true, then you should know what you should do. If you believe, God's love is true, then you should know what you should do. God gives a second chance! Angel 1:'' Second chances! '' Angel 3: S''econd chances '' Angel 1: Praise the Lord, He's the God of second chances! You'll be floored when you're restored from your- Everyone: -Darkest circumstances '' Angel 1: ''Our God is a God! '' Everyone: ''Second chances. '' Angel 2: S''econd chances! Angel 3:'' Praise the Lord, He is the God of second chances! '' Angel 1: You'll be floored when you're restored from your-'' Everyone: -D''arkest circumstances! Our God is a God! o Angel: S''econd chances '' Everyone: If you believe God's love is true, then you should know what you should do. If you believe, God's love is true, Then you should know what you should do. '' Angel 2: ''Second chances! '' Angel 3: ''Second chances! Angel 1: Praise the Lord, He's the God of second chances! You'll be floored when you're restored from your- Everyone: -Darkest circumstances! Our God is a God! (second chances!) Our God is a God! (Yeah!) Our God is a God! Second chances, second chances, second chances, second chances, second chances. Yea-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaaaaaaaah! Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Lesson Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs written by David Mullen Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Rock songs Category:Big Band songs Category:Gospel songs